Blue
by swens
Summary: Regina Mills, twenty-four years old, teacher at Storybooke Highschool. Regina hangs out with Mary Margaret a lot now-a-days ever since Mary had quit her teaching job to help take care of her homeschooled daughter, Emma. What happens after regina visits Mary's house a few times and starts to grow on Emma? Will she do anything about her feelings? Or will she just leave them alone?
1. You're Emma?

_Your little brother never tells you, but he loves you so._

 _You said your mother only smiled on her tv show._

 _You're only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope._

 _I hope you make it to the day you're 28 years old._

I lightly knocked on the door. This is the fifth day in row that I've been here. Mary Margaret was my only friend at the school, well that was until she had quit her job to help with her homeschooled daughter. I've never had the chance to actually meet her daughter, Emma. But from what I've heard she seemed like a pretty good kid to me.

The door swung open and I immediately was brought into a hug by Mary Margaret. "Regina, Hey!" She let go, smiling. I weakly smiled back.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked.

"Nothing it's just work isn't the same without you there" I sighed, pulling her back into a hug. "You were my only friend at that place and now there's no one to laugh with at lunch" she pulled out of the hug with a small smile.

"Well, that's why I invite you over now. So, we could change those lunch laughs into dinner laughs" she chuckled.

She always knew how to make me smile, which is one big reason why I miss this woman. This year just isn't the same and well I wish it was, but things change and I guess sometimes change is good.

"Hey Mom" I turned my head to see a blonde coming down the steps looking at a piece of paper. "Could you possibly help me with this ma-" the girl stopped and looked up at me. "Oh, I didn't know you had company over, I'll just wait" she smiled as she started to head back upstairs.

"Could I just go help her real quick?" Mary Margaret asked. I didn't want to keep Mary from helping her daughter because I was here. So, I just nodded.

Mary Margaret went upstairs and I just started thinking to myself. Thinking to myself about Emma. From what I've saw of her coming down the steps, she was good looking. But I have to remember that she's way younger than me and that I had no chance of dating my best friends daughter, what so ever.

Her blonde hair looked so smooth, it was satisfying and her eyes. That little five second stare we shared with each other made me feel something. Some type of way towards her. Towards her beauty. Even though it was only five seconds, I felt something there.

Footsteps from the steps behind me, brought me out of my thoughts.

"Okay, sorry that took longer than I thought it would've took" she laughed.

"No worries" I shrugged. I couldn't get my mind of Emma. It's like no matter how hard I tried she continued to keep coming back to my mind. Or maybe it was mind that wouldn't let go of her.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice ask, knowing it was Mary's. I nodded with a smile. I was fine, it's just like I said though, I couldn't get her off my mind.

"So, Regina.." Mary started off. "Are the kids any better this year?" She asked, sipping her tea.

I nodded my head. "They're actually worse, and I think they're just getting worse by the second" we both laughed.  
"This one kid, well I don't even know how to describe him. He's just bad" I chuckled. Which resulted a small laugh in her too.

As Mary and I were talking we were interrupted by footsteps coming down the steps, once again. I turned around with a blank face that immediately went to a smile.

"Hey Emma, everything good?" Mary asked. "Just getting a glass of water" she nodded.

"Wait, Emma. I would like for you to meet Regina" Mary Margaret smiled. As did Emma.

She walked over to me, while I was holding my hand out. "I'm more of a hugging type of person" She smiled.

She then pulled me into a hug. This hug was magical. It was like I wasn't even in this universe anymore. It felt like I was on some other planet where Emma and I actually had some feelings for each other.

Eventually, she had pulled out of the hug to talk to me.

"I'm Emma, obviously. And I'm guessing you're Regina. The woman my mom doesn't stop talking about" she laughed. "Because you're like her only friend" she then whispered, which made me smile.  
"I'm going to back upstairs. It was nice meeting you Regina" she smiled. That smile was brighter than anything. Her smile was beautiful and so was she.

"Are you staying for dinner?" A voice asked. I turned my head to see it was Mary's. I quickly nodded. I wasn't staying for dinner for her though. I was staying for Emma. I wanted to know her more.

"Where's your bathroom?" I asked, not really needing to go. "Well, there's one upstairs and down here. Use either" she smiled.

I walked up the steps, only to be met with some music. Soft music, it was so calming. I peaked through the door to see a naked Emma. I guess she was getting dressed, but damn her body looked nice.

I pulled up my phone and took about four or five pictures of her body. I was in love, with a seventeen year old. A very hot seventeen year old.

"Dinner's Ready!" Mary called up. I put my phone back in my pocket and started heading back downstairs. Immediately, Emma was coming down the stairs right behind me.

"What are we having?" She asked. Her voice was so beautiful and sexy. Even when she was asking the most simplest questions, ever.

"Roast Beef" Mary smiled, turning to her daughter. Emma had just nodded back.

I wish it was okay to be with her. I wish it was okay to kiss her. I wish it was okay to just do anything with her. Even, just hold hands. I just really wish.

 _You're dripping like a saturated sunrise._

 _You're spilling like an overflowing sink._

 _You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece._

 _And now you're tearing through the pages and the ink._


	2. Getting Closer

**I hope you guys like this chapter... xxx.**

* * *

I scrolled over the few pictures I had took of Emma. She was so beautiful. I never thought that someone could have such a nice body and personality at the same time. I just always thought it was either one or the other, but not with this girl. It was both.

I turned off my phone, and made my way towards the door. Before I could even knock, it flew open.

"Regina! Welcome back" Mary Margaret smiled, letting me in. "I have something I would like to discuss with you"

I nodded. "what is it?"

"So, I was thinking of sending Emma back to public school. I've talked to her about it and she said she'd love to try it" she smiled.

I think my heart had skipped a beat when she said that.

"What school would she be attending?" I asked. I knew it would be Storybrooke High, but I just wanted to make sure.

"Storybrooke High, of course!" Mary said with excitement. "I was gonna request for her to have you as a teacher.. if that's okay with you?" She smiled.

 _If it was okay with me? Of course it was okay with me. I could get closer to her. And instead of having to sneak pictures of her, I could just take them with her and plus it would be much more cuter that way anyways._

"Of course! I wouldn't mind" I had a big smile on my face. "Speaking of Emma where is she anyways?" I asked with concern.

"She's out on her daily run. She has to stay in shape some how" Mary laughed.

"When will sh-" the door slammed behind me.

"I'm home"

 _I knew that voice. Emma.._

I turned around to be met with a partially sweaty blonde. She still looked beautiful to me, though.

"Oh, hey Regina" she smiled. "Nice to see you, again" she laughed. Her laugh was adorable.

"I'm going to go get in the shower and then I'll be back for dinner" she ran up the steps.

 _Her leg muscles made me weak. So weak._

"I guess I should start getting that ready then" Mary chuckled. "She might kill me if she comes down and doesn't see food"

I just laughed along with her.

"Would you like to join us for dinner, again tonight Regina?" Mary asked. I immediately nodded.

 _Why wouldn't I want to stay here?_

"I'm going to go use your bathroom if that's alright?" I asked. Mary just had nodded while facing the food she was making.

I made my way upstairs. I wasn't really going to the bathroom and we all know that. I stepped into Emma's room, I still heard the shower running. So, I know she wouldn't have caught me anytime soon.

I stepped closer to the bathroom door. It was slightly open. I peeked through it to once again see a naked Emma, with her wet hair. But trust me I wasn't complaining. She looked so beautiful. I pulled up my phone once again and took more pictures than I had yesterday. I needed someone to look at when I was home alone and had no one to look at, that is as beautiful as you.

After a few pictures later I had come back down the steps. And then a few minutes later she had come down the steps. _And by she, I mean, Emma._

Mary Margaret and I were already sitting at the table with everything set. We were eating some spaghetti and meatballs. I mean it wasn't really my type, but whatever kept me here to see Emma more I would do.

"Hey, mom. Hey, Regina" she smiled at both of us as she sat down.

"Hi!" Mary and I said in unison.

"How was your run?" I asked. "Is this like an everyday thing?"

"It was good, but pretty chilly. And yes it is" Emma laughed. "Is that not okay or something?"

"No, it's fine. Just wondered" I smiled. So it wouldn't make it look awkward.

"So, Emma" Mary butted in. "I was talking to Regina about how you were going to go back to public school next week and I was just explaining to her how I could request for you to have her as a teacher.. how would you like that?" Mary asked with a smile.

"That's fine with me" she lifted her face up from her food to look at me with that marvelous smile.

"What's your favorite and least favorite subject?" I asked. I was hoping her least favorite subject could be the one I taught, math. _I mean I know she's had a tad bit of trouble in it, but I'm not sure if it's her least favorite. It might be, but then again maybe not. I just hope it's math. So, I could have a reason to see her more everyday. And so I could just get closer to her. Get closer to how beautiful she is. Oh gods, she's so beautiful. I just want to_ "touch her"

"Touch who?" Mary asked. _Oh crap, I didn't know I said that last part out loud._

"No one. So Emma what are they?" I asked again trying to hid my embarrassment.

"I already told you silly.. Science is my favorite and Math is my least. Only because it's hard. But my mom said you're a math teacher. So, that means you could help me right?" She smiled.

 _Yeah, I could totally help you get into my pants. Wait. Slow down. Remember only a young girl, much younger than you.. but such a hot young girl._

"Yes" I smiled back. "I'm going to start heading out, thanks for the dinner Mary Margaret" I went to give her a hug. "And it was nice getting to know you a bit more, Emma" I hugged her next. _I didn't want to ever break out of this hug. Her body was so warm. It just felt so nice. Her body against mine. Just ugh._

"Nice getting to know you a bit more as well.. I'll see you soon I guess?" _She pulled out of the hug. Darn._

"Yes, see you soon" I walked out the house, shutting the door behind me.

As soon as I got outside and in my car, I couldn't wait until I got home.. I had to look in the car. I had to look at the pictures I took of her body. _Her hot ass body. It was just so beautiful. I just want her to be mine, I want to be able to have every part of her, be mine._


	3. First Day

**I hope you guys like this chap.. xxx**

* * *

 **~time lapse: 1 week later~**

Today was Emma's first day of school. First day of teaching her. I'm not really sure how I'll be able to focus for 45 minutes each day. And possibly longer than that when she comes for extra help. I don't know how I'll even be able to control myself when I'm sitting so close to her giving her that extra help.

I looked over the pictures I took a few days ago. _She was so beautiful. I can't believe I'm going to be teaching her._

I drove off, and on my way to school I was. It took me about 10 minutes to get there, but it usually takes me 20. _Maybe, it was because I was speeding.. but that's only because I'm real excited for today and every other day at this school._

I got to my classroom and unlocked it with the key. I took a seat at my desk and started to get the work out for today.

Eventually the bell had rung and it was time for first period. My favorite part of the day. I got to see her. So, early in the morning. So precious.

The students started gathering in and I kept looking for Emma, but their was no sight of her anywhere.

About 15 minutes later there came Emma. "Why are you so late Miss Swan?" I asked. _I didn't want to seem too harsh, but I couldn't show I was favoriting her already_. Seeing as she's a new student.

"I-I.. I" she stuttered.

"Don't care, you have detention after school for an hour" I smirked. I didn't usually have my detentions run for an hour. They usually lasted about fifteen to thirty minutes, but I _wanted_ an hour with her. I _needed_ an hour with her. To win her over.

She took her seat, right in the front.. _just wonderful_. I stood up and started my lesson. It was a hard lesson to teach only because I had the most perfect person sitting in front of me.

"We'll talk about this more tomorrow!" I yelled as the class ran out after the bell rang. Emma was even in that bunch. It makes me sad she didn't stay behind for anything.. but maybe I started off too harsh on her.

The day had went by slow. I just was too excited to see Emma. In 5 minutes I was going to see her. She would be sitting so close to me. With no one around.

I took out my phone to once again look at her.

I then decided to put one of her pictures as my lock screen, because I would love to look at that beauty everyday.

••

"Hi, Miss Mills" she smiled coming in the door.

"Hello, Emma" I smiled.

"Oh no, Miss Swan?" She laughed.

"Why, you like that name?" I asked.

"Not really, but just wanted to know" she smiled.

Her smile has once again made me weak.

"So, you don't seem that upset about having detention.." I laughed.

"Nah.. it isn't that bad. It's just detention and plus you can explain this math homework to me because I'm confused" she chuckled.

Yes, this was the moment I was waiting for. The moment to get closer to her.

"Okay, I'm coming" I got up from my desk and grabbed the key for the homework.

I sat right next to her and started to help her with the homework. _It was so hard to keep the focus on the homework when she kept looking at me with her beautiful green eyes. The sparkle in her eyes, just made my whole world light up._

"Oh okay, I kinda get it now" she smiled. "I think"

"If you don't understand it, then just come into tomorrow with the parts you understood. And we'll just go over it more tomorrow if you'd like?" I asked. I had to end this session soon. I mean it's already been 2 and a half hours. I was helping her for 2 and a half hours. But I wasn't complaining. It was delightful for me.

"Yeah sure, thanks" she started to get up.

"You're welcome" I smiled and grabbed her bag for her.

I walked back to my desk and she followed me there.

"So, um how long will this little thing be tomorrow so I can tell my mom?" She asked.

"Probably the same amount of time, unless you understand it sooner" I smiled taking off my glasses.

"Okay" she walked away. I followed her over to the door since I was walking out too.

I caught up with her and we had a pretty normal conversation. Just some 'how are you''s and is 'everything going well'. Nothing serious.

"Well my mom's right there. It was nice hanging out with you for 2 and a half hours" she laughed

"Same with you" I smiled back.

I started to walk away, towards my car.

"W-wait Miss Mills!" I heard a voice yell. And I knew that voice from a million miles away. Emma of course. "I think you dropped your phone" I turned around and saw her picking it up. _No. She can't see that lock screen. If she sees it I-_ "I-I-Is this m-me?" She stuttered. _Shit_. "Tell me." She asked sternly.

"Yes. I..I just can't resist your body. You're so beautiful" I told her. _I can't believe I just said that straight off the bat.. usually it takes me awhile to say things._

"Miss Mills.. I am your student. Not some person you take pictures of for your own pleasure" she stared. "I knew there was something up with you.. I knew there was when things were moved around in my room last week. I knew it was you, but I didn't think anything of it" she stopped. "Miss Mills, you are disgusting" she backed up. "I don't want you at my house anymore. I forbid it" she got in the car and slammed the door.

I could feel the tear roll down my eye. Which was just followed by more tears. _Just freaking great._ The only chance I had with this girl and I screwed it up. Now, she thinks I'm disgusting and she'll probably end up telling Mary Margaret if she didn't hear us already. She'll probably get me sent to jail. Or she'll get me fired. Or she'll put a restraining order on me, meaning I'll never get to speak to her daughter again.

 _Why, Regina? Why did you have to screw up something so good?_


	4. Distance

**Hope you guys like the chapter (: xx**

* * *

 _Miss Mills you are disgusting._

Those words would not leave my mind. How could I be so stupid? How could I be so stupid to let this little thing happen? I should've just left my lock screen alone. But I didn't so, now, here I am laying in my bed, staring up at the ceiling, tears rolling down my face. They just wouldn't stop. I needed to sort this out. Maybe I could text Mary Margaret and ask to meet with her after school at her house. Like the normal.

I rolled over and grabbed my phone. I opened up Mary Margaret's messages. We haven't talked since Saturday. I don't know why. We're still friends, just haven't talked.

 _ **Hey.. I just wanted to know if we could hang out a bit after school, tomorrow?**_

It was delivered and then a few moments later it was read. I was terrified. Terrified that she wouldn't text back or that she wouldn't even acknowledge what I've sent her.

Before I knew it my phone had went off.

 _ **Sure.**_

Emma must've not told her yet. she must've just kept it to herself, because I think if Mary Margaret would've known she wouldn't of agreed to hang out with me.

Then my phone went off again, I thought it would be someone else, but nope it was Mary Margaret.

 _ **I have some things to discuss with you when we talk tomorrow.**_

 _Things to discuss? What did she mean by that? What things..?_ I could feel my heartbeat speed up. _Did Emma tell her? Or did she just happen to hear us standing outside talking about it?_

I stood up and took my clothes off and changed into my pajamas. Today was a horrible day. I hope I don't ever relive a day like this. I should've known things with Emma wouldn't of worked out. I mean look at her and look at me. She's Beautiful and I'm Disgusting. Those two don't go together.

* * *

 **~the next morning~**

I woke up with so much crust in my eyes, I stood up to go look at myself in the mirror, my eyes were so puffy. I guess I cried myself to sleep last night. _But I deserved this pain._ I should've never done what I did to Emma. I should've just kept my distance and let her approach me on her own.

I parked my car in the school parking lot and got out. I made my towards my classroom. _I was just not in the mood for anything today_. I opened the door, sat down, and once again got lesson plans ready. Just like yesterday.

The bell had rung and students started piling in. When Emma came in, she was walking with Ruby. Basically this brunette chick with red highlights. She kept laughing with her. She even followed Ruby to her desk. _I could feel my jealousy rise._

"Emma swan! Take your seat right now!" I yelled. _There was the jealousy talking_. Even though she was no where close to mine yet, I did not appreciate this chick being all buddy buddy with her.

"Alright, Miss Mills. Jeez. Maybe you shouldn't calm your tone down. I know things, remember that." She chuckled and then a laughing voice came from the back. _Ruby. Does she know? Did Emma tell her what I did? I could feel the weight on my chest. I didn't like this weight at all._

"Class here's some worksheets, there won't be a lesson today. I'll teach tomorrow" I sighed handing the worksheets to each row to pass back to the students behind them.

The class went by slow. I kept glancing at Emma, but I knew she wasn't staring. I mean why would she? I'm disgusting.. remember?

Once the bell rang, I felt relief. Don't blame me, I loved Emma in my class, but knowing she has that secret with her, actually kills me and now knowing that her friend Ruby might know. _Makes this hurt much more._

I did slide over pictures of her most of the day. _Only because I did want her body, I did want it to be mine. Her body looked marvelous. I wanted to explore it more._

Once the last bell rang I got my stuff together and started heading out.

"M-Miss Mills.. I know we aren't on good terms and I don't know if we'll ever be back on good terms and you know why, but I still need extra help so I can pass this class" a blonde walked in. I smiled at the sight of her. _Her voice was so soft._

"Sure. Um Emma, I'm so-" she cut me off.

"Don't. I don't want to hear that right now, I'm not here to except your apology because I don't even _think_ I could. I'm just here for extra help and that's it. This isn't an intervention" she rolled her eyes.

"Okay. What do you need help on?" I questioned.

"These worksheets, like what does half of this stuff even mean. I'm so confused" she chuckled.

"So basically they're just asking you to find the derivatives using the power rule" I pointed out to her.

"And... what does that even mean?" She asked.

"A Derivative represents the rate of change on graphs and stuff like that" I started off "and how to find this you just take the exponent, multiply it by the coefficient, which is the number in front of the x then decrease it by one" I explained to her.

"Okay.." she seemed unsure.

"Want me to give an example?" I asked.  
She immediately nodded. "Please" she smiled.

After 3 hours of explaining to Emma about derivatives she seemed a bit more comfortable with them.

"Hey, Miss Mills. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get heated like that yesterday and today. I am still angry, but hopefully I'll cross the bridge and get over it soon" she sighed. "I also told my mom, yesterday. It was in the heat of the moment. I'm sorry, I know she's going to hang out with you later. So, I just thought I'd let you know that I told her. Like I said it was in the heat of the moment but when I woke up this morning.. I regretted telling her, but don't worry. I didn't tell anyone else" she had a small smile while she was picking up her stuff. "I'm gonna go now. Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow Miss Mills" and like that she left.

I was so nervous to go hang out with Mary Margaret. _What if she calls the cops?_ She's angry with me and I know it. She isn't really the one to get ad, but I've only seen her angry once. And it wasn't the greatest. So, when I walk in that cafe I'm not really sure what to expect. I left the school, and sat in my car for awhile, before driving off to the cafe. Every block I passed, my heart beat got faster and faster. It felt like it skipped a beat and now it's trying hard to get back on track. When I pulled up to the cafe, it felt like my heart was going to fall out of my chest. I was _so_ worried. _I was terrified._


End file.
